POWER
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Kedua kelompok ini saling bekerja sama demi menyelamatkan para sahabat. Entah siapa yang melakukan ini semua demi mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Siapakah orang itu, apa dia seekor hewan biasa? Fict pertama di Penguin of Madagascar. Crossover. #55


**Summary: **Kedua kelompok ini saling bekerja sama demi menyelamatkan para sahabat. Entah siapa yang melakukan ini semua demi mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Siapakah orang itu, apa dia seekor hewan biasa?

* * *

**POWER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
The Penguin of Madagascar © Dream Works Animation

**Warning: OOC, AU, AH (khusus Akatsuki), konyol, 3000 words, hanya humor dengan sebuah Misteri mengerikan(?)**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.X.o.**

**.. Kebun Binatang ..**

Sekumpulan orang-orang datang ke New York. Mereka berlibur untuk mengisi waktu luang yang belum tercukupi. Memang sih mereka seharusnya berada di Konoha, Jepang. Tapi, karena hadiah undian dari laki-laki berambut emas berkuncir ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka berlibur demi mendapatkan apa yang mereka capai. Tapi, tidak menyangka kalau keinginan Deidara dari dulu adalah pergi ke kebun binatang di New York City.

"Untuk apa ke sini?" tanya laki-laki berperawakan tua, tapi masih muda lho melirik Deidara tersenyum senang.

Deidara memandang Itachi, itulah nama sebenarnya. Bola mata Deidara berbinar-binar. Baru kali ini melihat Deidara bersenang-senang ria sampai-sampai background-nya bertaburan bunga melayang. Semua cuek terkecuali Itachi yang sweatdrop.

"_Anak ini... apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Astaga..."_

"Sepertinya seru datang ke kebun binatang ini. Tapi... untuk apa malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Sasori memandangi gerbang kebun binatang dikiranya pagi dengan terangnya sinar mentari dan langit biru, malah berubah jadi gelap. Pemuda berambut merah darah ini melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah jam 12 malam dini hari."

"So-soalnya..." teman-teman Akatsuki yang lain menengok ke arah Deidara yang bergetar hebat sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke atas. Ada api membara di sekitarnya. Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, dan Itachi kepanasan. Tobi melihat partnernya ikut kagum dan takjub sekaligus mendengar kata selanjutnya. Deidara pun mengangkat wajahnya, mata terbakar api keingintahuan. "SOALNYAAA! Di sini ada hal mengerikaaaan!"

"Di mana? Di kebun binatang ini?" tanya mereka serempak kaget kalau ada terjadi di tempat ini, kebun binatang New York. "Kamu lihatnya di mana?"

Deidara mengetuk jari-jarinya. Api membara itu berubah jadi aroma pink bikin mereka mengernyit seketika. Deidara merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan... AKAN ADA KEJADIAN LUAR BIASA DI KEBUN BINATANG NEW YORK CITY.

Semua pucat pasi kecuali Tobi, laki-laki bertopeng menatapnya kagum dan berbinar-binar. Mereka tidak mengira kalau alasan Deidara ke tempat ini adalah Cuma menemukan apa yang terjadi di kebun binatang ini.

"_Ya, ampun... Ternyata itu toh tujuannya. Kami kira apaan."_

"Jadi, ayo masuk!" Deidara riang penuh semangat diikuti Tobi di belakangnya. Sasori mencegat Deidara dengan memegang pundaknya. Deidara berhenti berjalan dan menatap Sasori. "Ada apa, Sasori?"

"Memangnya kamu tahu di mana pintu masuknya? Semuanya 'kan terkunci," sahut Sasori menunjuk arah pintu masuk gerbang kebun binatang yang terkunci rapat. Hanya suara jam berdetak.

Deidara pucat dan langsung lemas. Suasana pink tadi berubah keunguan. Deidara Cuma cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe... aku lupa."

Yang lainnya menghela napas, memutar bola mata, menggeleng, dan mengangkat bahu melihat tingkah Deidara yang seenaknya saja.

"_Payah..."_

Tiba-tiba suara aneh mengerikan muncul di tengah aksi mereka yang terdiam. Muncullah sebuah sosok kecil mengerikan. Deidara tadi duduk lemas kemudian melayang tidak terkira. Mereka mengira Deidara bakal teriak, kenapa malah bersenang-senang aduhai di sana seperti seorang perempuan kelaparan.

"Hei, anak itu takut atau senang sih?" tanya Kisame menunjuk arah Deidara yang melayang sambil melirik Sasori.

"Entahlah... dia memang berniat melakukannya."

"Lebih baik kita tolong, takut Deidara akan diculik oleh seseorang di kebun binatang ini," kata Kakuzu menepuk pundak Kisame dan Sasori.

Penuh tekad, mereka berlari dan melompat pagar kebun binatang. Memang tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi mereka bisa mencapainya. Setelah mendarat, mereka baru tahu kalau tempat ini telah berubah menjadi tempat mengerikan.

* * *

Tempat ini bukan lagi tempat kebun binatang lagi, tapi menjadi tempat mengerikan karena ada mayat seekor gajah besar terpotong-potong, memperlihatkan organ-organ tubuhnya yang mengerikan terhampar di aspal kebun binatang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Itachi pucat pasi melihat semua mayat aneh tergeletak di sana. Semuanya adalah hewan-hewan di kebun binatang.

Kakuzu melihat langit di mana Deidara melayang. Tubuh Deidara melayang ke arah tempat mirip gunung merapi itu. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Kakuzu berlari melewati mayat-mayat binatang-binatang berserakan di aspal jalan.

"Hei, Kakuzu!" teriak Hidan mengejar Kakuzu. Namun, si pemuda berambut putih itu dihalangi oleh sekumpulan hewan lucu berwarna hitam putih. Wajah Hidan di tendang oleh kaki kecil hewan tersebut. Hidan terhempas ke belakang. Untunglah Kisame menangkapnya. Hidan ingin tahu siapa orang berani mencegah dirinya. "Si-siapa kamu?"

"Kamu tidak boleh ke sana, tuan berambut putih." Suara terdengar angkuh dan sombong keluar dari kegelapan setelah menendang muka Hidan. Mereka kaget melihat keempat ekor Penguin berjalan ke arah mereka sambil berbicara.

"He-hewan bi-bisa bicara?" sungguh kaget buat Kisame memandangi makhluk kutub tersebut. Mereka seharusnya tidak mendengar suara hewan ini apalagi itu suara Penguin. Mana ada orang bisa memahami kata-kata hewan termasuk Penguin. Itu keluar dari pemikiran mereka. "A-apa kami bermimpi?"

"Menurut ilmu pengetahuan, kita tidak bermimpi tapi kita mendengarnya lewat suara," jawab Penguin yang terkenal mirip Professor itu. Waah... mulai lagi deh, ada makhluk hidup yang bisa menyamai kepintaran Itachi dan Sasori.

"Apa itu ilmu pengetahuan?" tanya Sasori kepada Itachi yang mengangkat bahu. Mungkin mereka rada akut bisa mengerti apa maksud kalimat seekora Penguin tinggi bernada Professor itu.

"Kenapa kamu menghalangi kami? D-dan siapa kalian?" tanya Hidan akhirnya sambil berteriak setelah bangkit berdiri. Napasnya yang teratur kembali kuat. Dia tidak suka ada orang yang menghalangi langkahnya. Mereka tidak tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Hidan berlari dan ingin menghajar mereka. Pukulan pun dilayangkan. "Berani-beraninya kaliaan!"

"Rico!"

Penguin memanggil salah seorang temannya untuk melawan Hidan, si laki-laki berambut putih. Penguin dengan bekas sayatan di bibirnya. Penuh amarah, dia berniat memuntahkan sesuatu membuat anak-anak Akatsuki penasaran. Mereka kaget karena Penguin bertampang sadis itu mengeluarkan senjata tempur, sebuah senjata yang isinya adalah bom peledak. Penguin itu menembak ke arah Hidan. Akhirnya Hidan tertembak juga dengan suara yang cukup keras.

**DUAAAR!**

Tubuh Hidan yang hangus terbakar melayang dan jatuh ke aspal. Lainnya menghela napas melihat tingkah Hidan seenaknya main pukul dan sok kerenlah. Begitulah pikiran mereka.

"_Bodoh..."_

Sasori penuh tekad maju melangkah ke arah para Penguin tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti dikarenakan Penguin bernama Rico itu memasang tembakan jitu ke arah dirinya. Untunglah Sasori mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah sambil memasang wajah imut. Hadeuh...

Dan gara-gara itu pula, Rico yang tadi berwajah mengerikan berubah menjadi... jatuh cinta kepada Sasori. Mungkin karena wajah Sasori mirip boneka kesayangannya, Mrs. Perky. Rico menelan kembali senjatanya dan memeluk Sasori. Kepalanya dielus-eluskan di dada Sasori. Sasori heran, memeluk Rico penuh cinta.

"_Secepat itukah...?" _isi hati beberapa temannya melihat dua pasangan sejoli saling peluk-pelukkan. Mereka pingsan melihat tingkah Sasori yang aneh. Astaga...

Itachi tidak buang-buang waktu untuk meladeni dua sejoli lagi hangat-hangatnya berpelukan sambil menari-nari. Semua teman-temannya kecuali Itachi menghindar dari pasangan menari-nari tersebut sambil menggandeng Hidan yang masih pingsan. Itachi mendekati ketiga Penguin yang masih tersisa.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya? Kenapa menghalangi kami untuk menyelamatkan teman kami yang diculik oleh orang tidak dikenal?" tanya Itachi memandang Penguin sok bos tersebut. Penguin itu berkacak pinggang dan mendesah pelan. Dia menatap Itachi dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kenalkan. Namaku Skipper. Aku adalah seorang pemimpin di kelompok Penguin ini untuk memberantas kejahatan. Di sampingku ini adalah Kowalski, sang Professor yang mengetahui semua ilmu pengetahuan. Di sebelahnya adalah Private, seekor Penguin paling bungsu tapi cerdik," kata Skipper merupakan namanya sekalian memperkenalkan teman-temannya. Dia juga memperkenalkan temannya seorang lagi yang dipeluk Sasori. "Penguin itu dipeluk temanmu adalah Rico, Penguin yang mempunyai senjata penghancur terkuat."

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Itachi. Yang dipeluk temanmu adalah Sasori juga ditembak oleh temanmu itu adalah Hidan. Sisanya Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Pein, dan Konan. Yang bernama Konan adalah perempuan berambut ungu sebelah sana," Itachi menjelaskan siapa teman-temannya melalui jempol. Skipper yang meneliti semua teman-teman Itachi, terkejut menatap wanita cantik itu. Tanpa mempedulikan Itachi, Skipper mencegat langkah kaki Konan.

"Nona, perkenalkan namaku Skipper. Senang berkenalan denganmu," salam dari Skipper berdiri di atas pagar di mana dia mencegat Konan. Diambil sebuah tangan Konan dan menciumnya. Pein di sebelahnya langsung di makan api cemburu. Untungnya Kisame menahan amarah Pein. Kalau tidak mereka akan saling bertarung dan imbasnya Pein akan sama dengan Hidan.

Konan terpesona pada gentleman Skipper. Dia mencium pipi Skipper. Skipper jadi mabuk cinta. Menari-nari sambil melayang dengan background pink berkelap-kelip. Sedangkan di sisi satunya, Pein marah dengan background iblis. Tanduknya keluar.

"Untuk saat ini kita tidak boleh bersenang-senang dulu. Kita harus mencari Kakuzu dan Deidara. Kasihan 'kan mereka ditangkap oleh seseorang misterius di dalam kebun binatang ini," ucap Itachi menghentikan pesona dan amarah di depannya. Dengan bantuan Kowalski, Itachi berharap pada teman-temannya untuk membantunya.

"Ini untuk penyelamatan Deidara!"

Teriakan sorak sorai berkumandang. Itachi bersama Kowalski dan Pein. Skipper bersama Hidan dan Kisame. Tobi bersama Private dan Sasori. Konan dan Zetsu bersama Rico. Tapi, karena takut Rico macam-macam pada Konan. Akhirnya Tobi meminta Konan ikut bersamanya. Tetapi Konan menolaknya.

Akhirnya tiga kelompok ini berpencar demi mencari Deidara yang hilang termasuk Kakuzu yang ikut-ikutan menghilang.

"Hei, Kakuzu juga tidak ada. Berarti dia juga sama, 'kan?" ujar Kisame pada teman-temannya senang dan ada juga tidak karena beda kelompok.

Tampang Skipper berubah jadi komandan suka perintah. Menawarkan para anggota untuk mengikutinya. Yang lain juga berjalan tetapi berbeda arah dengan Skipper dan kawan-kawan. Di sana, mereka berjalan di tempat berbeda beda. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bekerja sama seperti. Tetapi, tidak menyangka harus bekerja sama dengan seekor Penguin.

.

.

Di seberang sana, menyekap pemuda berambut kuning keemasan berkuncir tertawa terbahak-bahak telah menangkap si mata satu(?). Siapa si mata satu yang dia maksud? Mungkin sekarang dia tidak tahu siapa mata satu. Yang dimaksud siapa si mata satu adalah Deidara sedang digantung selayaknya korban untuk ikan hiu.

Sosok dalam bayangan ini telah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Dia telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Cahaya malam temaram mengingatkan kalau malam ini akan jadi malam mengerikan.

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari paling besar buat Raja Purnama!" teriak sosok bayangan itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Wuahahaha!" serak suaranya hingga akhirnya terbatuk-batuk. "Maaf, boleh minta air."

.

.

Kelompok demi kelompok menjelajah kebun binatang. Tengah malam tidak ada orang bikin orang merinding setengah mati. Beda dengan para Penguin yang sudah terbiasa pada malam seperti ini. Walaupun mereka memimpin kelompok manusia sendiri-sendiri. Mereka sangat ahli dalam bidang mata-mata. Mereka 'kan punya organisasi.

Baru beberapa langkah terdengar suara gemuruh di bawah sana. Anggota dipimpin oleh Private ini, pasang kuda-kuda jika ada apa-apa. Setelah hening sejenak, suara itu muncul dan terdengar sangat keras. Akhirnya Tobi berteriak. Lelaki bertopeng satu ini sangat gemetaran mendengar sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Hei, keluarlah kamu! Jangan bersembunyi saja!"

Sedetik kemudian suara itu tidak terdengar lagi akibat tantangan dari Tobi. Merasa sungguh lega, Tobi melangkah. Namun, setelah beberapa langkah. Baru satu langkah saja, penutup saluran bawah tanah terlepas dan menampilkan sosok hewan besar tujuh kaki berdiri di depannya. Pancaran sinar bulan membelakanginya sehingga Tobi jadi bergidik apa yang ada di depannya.

"Bu-Buaya?!"

Tobi terpaku. Sasori menganga lebar-lebar melihat ada Alligator berdiri dengan wajah tidak terbaca. Si pinguin kecil ini maju dan bersalaman dengan buaya besar belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Roger! Lama sekali. Aku sudah lama menunggumu, kamu tahu!" Private memeluk buaya yang bernama Roger ini. Ini membuat Sasori terbelalak kaget. Tadinya kaget lagi, tetapi berubah jadi akut karena buaya itu berbicara dalam bahasa manusia.

"Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu, Private."

Tidak mampu menahan keterkejutannya, Sasori pingsan disusul Tobi berdiri membeku. Mereka berdua pingsan sambil memasang mulut menganga dan tatapan kosong tidak tentu arah. Roger dan Private kebingungan melihat dua anak manusia tepar saja di tengah jalan.

.

.

Di sisi lain, ini juga mengejutkan bagi kelompok Kowalski. Mereka tadinya aman-aman saja berubah jadi bertengkar. Bukan anak manusianya yang bertengkar, tetapi ada bau menyengat membuat mereka beradu mulut ke... Kowalski. Bau kimia ini tentunya bikin Pein dan Kowalski marah-marah tidak jelas. Untung saja Itachi menutup hidungnya dan mencari bau kimia tidak sedap ini.

"Bau ini membuat mereka bertengkar. Aku harus mencarinya," ucapan serius dari Itachi mencari sumber alat-alat itu. Setelah menemukannya, Itachi mengambilnya. Tetapi, ada sebuah tangan mungil menghentikan tindakannya. Dilirik siapa orang itu, mata hitamnya menyipit. Jelas-jelas kaget karena ada seekor _aye aye_ memegang sebotol racun kimia dengan asap menggumpal di dalamnya.

"Haloo..."

Sapaan itu membuat Itachi membuka penutup hidungnya membuat dirinya marah tidak jelas sekaligus pingsan. Baru pertama kali lihat hewan sekecil itu, begitu imutnya, begitu manisnya dengan mata yang besar membuat Itachi bukan pingsan alias kaget melainkan pingsan akibat mimisan. Okay, Itachi pingsan akibat terpesona melihat _aye aye_ berdiri di depannya sambil bilang Halo.

Beda dengan kedua kelompok tidak berguna itu. Di tempat lain, Rico yang berjaga-jaga di depan apabila ada musuh muncul di hadapan mereka. Rico bersama Konan dan Zetsu terus bersiaga bila terdesak. Menjelang tengah malam, tubuh mereka jadi kedinginan. Rico merasakan firasat buruk.

Dia mengeluarkan senjata berupa senjata paling hebat. Hebatnya lagi, Rico menghantam sosok di depannya belum terlihat siapa dirinya. Terpental ke belakang. Rico menodongkan ke arah sosok bayangan aneh itu. Bentuknya kecil, tetapi tadi mereka mendengar suara perempuan.

"Hentikan itu, pinguin bodoh. Ini aku, Marlene!"

Suara familiar muncul di dalam bayangan aneh tersebut. Konan dan Zetsu sungguh tidak percaya, ada seekor lemur berbicara seperti Pinguin lainnya. Mereka menampar diri sendiri harus bangun dari mimpinya sekarang juga. Benar-benar mimpi, mereka seperti masuk ke dalam neraka mengerikan.

Rico tidak berbicara, menarik tangan Marlene. Lemur itu menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya, membersihkan debu juga kotoran menempel. Selesai, Lemur itu menatap dua anak manusia tengah membuka mulut lebar-lebar terkejut.

"Anuu... mereka siapa?" Rico mendekati Marlene dan membisikkan sesuatu. Marlene mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, kalian mau mencari teman kalian yang hilang? Sekalian mencari tahu siapa hantu juga dalang di balik semua ini?" Konan dan Zetsu mengagguk. "Boleh saja. Aku bisa bantu. Dan firasatku berpusat pada si Raja itu."

"Hah? Raja?" Kedua secara bersamaan memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Mereka tidak tahu siapa Raja yang dikatakan Marlene.

"Kita bicarakan di sepanjang perjalanan. Kita harus menolong yang lainnya!" merasakan bahaya aneh di benak Marlene. Si lemur itu meminta kedua manusia dan sepasang Pinguin mengikutinya menuju teman-temannya yang terkapar.

Mulai dari Kowalski yang adu mulut dengan Pein. Pemuda beranting banyak terus mencubit Kowalski, sedangkan Itachi sedang terbaring dengan hidung berdarah.

"Celaka! Mereka kena umpan!" Hah? Umpan? Sejak kapan mereka kena umpan? Itu sangat berbeda dengan pikiran mereka. Marlene menghampiri Itachi, menampar wajahnya tetapi belum bangun juga. "Rico! Bisakah kamu menampar tuan muda ganteng ini?!"

Rico beri hormat, memasukkan kembali senjata ke dalam mulutnya lalu kemudian mendekati Itachi. Dicengkram kerah baju Itachi, dilayangkan tangan seperti pisau lalu ditampar Itachi keras-keras. Konan dan Zetsu terperangah melihat Itachi babak belur ditampar si pembunuh kelas kakap.

"Aduuh... kenapa pipiku sakit?" Konan dan Zetsu mendekati Itachi. Mereka tersenyum. Sudah tidak ada lagi Rico. Rico telah berada di hadapan Kowalski dan Pein pengaruh obat. Rico menampar keduanya sangat keras. Itachi yakin siapa memukulnya keras-keras di pipinya.

"Kita ke tempat teman-teman lainnya sebelum terlambat!" pimpin Marlene menunjuk arah di mana Private berjalan bersama Roger menggendong Sasori dan Tobi. Keempat anggota Akatsuki ini benar-benar tidak menyangka ada seekor buaya besar mengangkat Tobi dan Sasori di pundaknya. "Syukurlah aku bertemu kalian."

"Ada apa, Marlene?" tanya Private bingung Marlene ada bersama Kowalski dan Rico juga empat anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Yang penting kita pergi ke tempat si ekor cincin."

.

.

Setibanya di taman alias kerajaan Raja Jullien di salah satu sudut kebun binatang. Di sana ada Deidara dan Kakuzu digantung tidak berdaya. Pengorbanan kepada raja Purnama akan dilaksanakan hari ini, malam ini juga.

Skipper bersama dua anggota tersisa Akatsuki, Kisame dan Hidan terlonjak kaget melihat sahabatnya digantung melayang dan tidak sadar. Skipper marah pada Raja Jullien yang tidak pernah sadar akan sifatnya selama ini.

"Seenaknya saja kamu menculik mereka! Apa maumu, ekor cincin!?" teriak Skipper bersilang tangan di depan dadanya, menatap tajam ke arah Raja ekor cincin, seekor Lemur bertubuh tinggi beda dengan Marlene bertubuh pendek tetapi gemuk.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, pinguin bodoh. Ini urusanku dengan Raja Purnama!" suara ocehan dari Raja Jullien membuat Hidan berani mengambil resiko. Dia meloncat dan siap memukul Raja Jullien, tetapi tidak disadari oleh Hidan bahwa ada hewan kecil menyodorkan kepalanya menabrak perut Hidan sampai dia jatuh merintih kesakitan. "Hahaha... jangan berani-berani menyentuhku, anak muda. Kamu belum tahu siapa aku. AKU INI SI RAJA JULLIEN, TIDAK TERKALAHKAN!"

"Sialan benar kamu, Jullien!" geram Skipper memandang Hidan merintih kesakitan akibat ulah Mort, seekor _Aye Aye_. "Kalian tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Skipper lebih mengkhawatirkan teman seperjuangannya. Ya! Skipper sudah menyebutnya teman. Akhirnya penuh kebulatan tekad, Skipper memasang kuda-kuda ingin menghajar Mort.

"Akulah lawanmu, Mort!"

Suara itu muncul diiringi sosok-sosok bayangan meloncat ke arah mereka di langit-langit sana. Mereka mendarat dengan bebas. Di depan Skipper, Hidan dan Kisame ada Konan, Pein, Rico, Private, Sasori, Marlene, Tobi, Roger, Zetsu, Kowalski, dan Itachi.

Suara itu adalah Itachi bersama Rico dengan senjata dikeluarkannya. Mereka tersenyum menyeringai dan siap melancarkan serangan balasan. Itachi balas dendam karena berani-beraninya seekor _aye aye _membuat dirinya mimisan. Rico juga siap. Tidak ada perintah, mereka pun melakukannya. Mort vs Rico dan Itachi.

Konan dan Pein melihat sahabatnya tergantung di atas pohon, berlari mendekatinya. Untung saja Raja Jullien melihatnya. Dengan geraman, Raja Jullien memanggil anak buah setianya.

"Maurice!"

Lincahan dari seekor koala berbulu abu-abu kehitaman datang menghalangi Konan dan Pein. "Berani mendekat, kalianlah lawanku." Sekarang jadi Maurice vs Pein dan Konan.

"Sekarang kalian sudah tamat! Bagus sekali para pecundang tidak tahu diri!" Raja Jullien terkekeh geli melihat anak buahnya melawan orang-orang bodoh tersebut. Skipper pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia meluncur dan muncul di hadapan Raja Jullien. "Dasar kamu. Apa kamu mau menghalangiku, Pinguin sialan?"

"Kamu akan tamat, ekor cincin!"

Pertarungan demi pertarungan tiada henti. Ini bikin membingungkan bagi orang yang tidak bertarung. Bulan purnama tadinya cerah berubah jadi hitam. Menampilkan sebuah wajah mengerikan. Wajah bikin bulu kuduk meremang. Wajah yang tidak kasihan pada binatang-binatang dan sesama manusia. Bentuk wajahnya bulat, bola matanya biru, rambutnya berwarna oranye kecoklatan. Menatap tajam ke arah mereka, siap-siap menelan mereka bulat-bulat.

"Bu-bukankah dia..." Private setengah ketakutan melihat siapa orang di malam gelap ini.

Semua hewan-hewan berada di sini menjadi ketakutan. Mereka lari, menghilang entah ke mana meninggalkan anggota Akatsuki berdiri diam membeku di taman Raja Jullien. Mereka tidak kenal siapa orang itu, tetapi merasa pernah melihatnya. Tangannya datang mengguncang tubuh mereka, menyuruh mereka kembali datang ke Bumi.

.

.

"Hei, kalian bangun! Kenapa kalian tidur di sini? Memangnya tidak ada tempat tidur yang lain selain kebun binatang. Hei, orang asing?!"

Suara-suara itu membangunkan mereka sedang asyik tertidur. Mereka mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali akibat sinar matahari di atas mereka. Menguap lebar-lebar, sisa-sisa dari mereka bangun. Mereka kebingungan ada di mana.

Di depan mereka, ada seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk duduk di samping mereka setelah membangunkan mereka beberapa jam. Pein yang memulai pembicaraan, mengucek-ucek matanya sembari melirik sekitarnya.

"Maaf, kami ada di mana?"

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang, "kalian berada di kebun binatang. Kalian sudah tertidur di sini."

Kaget. Mereka teringat akan mimpi itu, mencari Deidara dan Kakuzu. Pein lega karena semua anggota Akatsuki sudah terbangun berkat penjaga kebun binatang. "Sudah berapa lama kami berada di sini?"

"Hei, kalian sudah berada di sini sebelum jam buka. Lebih baik kalian segera pulang, wahai orang asing. Jika kalian mau masuk, kalian datang saja jam dua belas di mana kebun binatang akan buka." Wanita bernama Alice ini menunjuk lewat dagunya ke arah jam di pintu gerbang sana.

Pein tidak ingat kenapa dirinya dan teman-temannya berada di sini. Mereka bangkit dan berterima kasih. Saling membantu kemudian pergi. Alice yang berkacak pinggang kembali bertugas.

Pein dan kawan-kawan merasakan suatu halusinasi membahayakan tentang hewan-hewan bisa berbahasa manusia. Itu segera terlupakan, tetapi mereka mendengar kecuali Deidara dan Kakuzu suara aneh di belakang mereka sebelum pintu gerbang tertutup.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi, kawan."

"Bagus sekali, Skipper. Mereka tidak mengingatnya tentang kejadian itu. Mereka betul-betul hebat." Private kagum melihat cara mereka bertarung dan akhirnya menyelamatkan Deidara dan Kakuzu di tangan Raja Jullien. Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, para Pinguin melancarkan serangan kepada anggota Akatsuki setelah membebaskan dua rekannya. Membuat mereka pingsan di depan gerbang kemudian ditemukan oleh Alice, penjaga kebun binatang.

"Ini ending yang luar biasa."

**End**

**..oOo..**

**Omake**

"Apa kalian tidak merasa kalau tadi aku mendengar suara aneh berbicara padahal di belakang kita itu ada empat Pinguin melambaikan tangan?" tanya Tobi penasaran setengah mati mendengar suara asing tetapi familiar di telinga. Hanya Tobilah orang melihat empat Pinguin melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

"Itu Cuma perasaanmu saja, Tobi. Mana ada hewan berbicara bahasa manusia." Kakuzu menggelengkan kepala, terkekeh.

Tobi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tidak gatal merasa ragu-ragu. Tetapi di benaknya dia yakin sekali itu suara Pinguin. "Mungkin saja ya."

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja," tawar Konan tidak peduli lagi pada suasana aneh ini. Bisa-bisa mereka jadi gila.

Selain anggota Akatsuki, hanya Tobi dan Sasori ditambah Hidan menoleh ke arah gerbang kebun binatang. Sesaat mereka berpikir, apa mereka bermimpi? Jika iya, kenapa perasaan ini sangat sesak di dada. Mereka membalikkan badan dan terbelalak kaget pada seekor hewan besar melambaikan tangan padanya. Dialah si Roger.

"Haloo... kalian sudah bangun?"

"Hiyaaaa!" mereka berteriak kesetanan. Mereka kabur sekencang mungkin mendahului anggotanya terutama Pein. Mereka mengejar ketiga orang tersebut. Sang buaya menggaruk kulitnya bingung, lalu pergi sambil mengangkat bahu.

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Aneh pangkal aneh. Sama-sama aneh sesuai dengan pembuatnya yaitu saya. Mungkin humornya tidak ada. Mistery-nya juga hilang. Entahlah kepala ini agak pusing. _

Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date:** Makassar, 04 June 2013

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
